Doggy Days
by For The Love of a Book
Summary: When Kiba tries a new jutsu EVERYTHING goes wrong. 1.They get turned into puppies. 2.The girls find them. 3.The girls keep them. 4. EVERYONE IS PLOTTING AGAINST THEM! DISCONTINUED! Might edit, repost, and continue, but not for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will be a pretty short story, but I hope it will be funny.**

**Disclaimer: Would I have to put a **_**dis**_**claimer if I owned Naruto?? **

Doggy Days

The bright sun shown through the thin trees on the eight shinobis. They have been friends since the blond loud-mouth (literal) dragged the raven haired one back from a certain pedophile. Since then every one of them have became Jounins except the red head, who just happens to be Kazakage. The blond loud-mouth mentioned before is very close to his goal, which is (if you don't live anywhere near...say...any of the five main nations and didn't hear him yelling it every hour, on the hour) to become Hokage, better then any past. One slept on a tree branch muttering about 'trublsome', 'clouds', and the sort. Though he's a Jounin, he still sleeps fourteen hours a day if he could help it, which bugs most of his friends. The blond loud-mouth, raven haired one, one with silver eyes, and one with red fangs on his cheeks were all having a four-way argument. Leaning aginced a tree only a few feet away from the four a red head, pale black hair, and brunette with sunglasses sat looking back and forth as though they were watching a tennis match.

"There's not a snowball's chance in hell that rasengan is better then chidori!"

"NO WAY, TEME!!"

"He's right, Naruto. But 64 palm is superier to chidori."

"My new jutsu could whip all of your asses!"

"Oh, yeah?" the other three challenged.

"Yeah! I'll show you!" The brunette stood in concentration.

"Why do I feel like somethings going to go wrong beyond all belief?" the one previously sleeping in the tree muttered to himself.

Chakura spun around the boy with red marks on his cheeks. It spun wildly. Faster, and faster until...

POOF!

There was a dainty little poof of smoke. And it had sparkles in it. I kid you not. The poof of sparkly smoke surrounded the eight ninja completely. When the smoke cleared Naruto busted out laughing. Rolling on the ground he said, "You guys look ridiculous!!"

"Look at yourself, dope!!" Sauske said, venom leaking out of his voice. Naruto did as his rival/best friend/enemy/brother said and shrieked.

They were all puppies. Only standing ten inches high with hug paws and different color fur and markings corresponding with what they were sapost to be wearing and hair color. They all glared at Kiba. He whimpered under their harsh looks and lowered his head.

Kiba said quietly, "If we get to my mom, maybe she could fix us..."

"MAYBE?? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'MAYBE'??" Naruto and Sauske yelled at him. The leaves behind the group of a bush shook. They whipped around and saw eight female faces.

One thought went through all of there heads.

_We're so screwed._

Girls' POV

The group of eight kunoichis walked together down the path deep in the forest in the park. A pinkette and blond were arguing; about what? No one really knows. A dirty blond was rubbing her temples due to her headache that started with the yelling. A brunette with buns was playing with a kunai. A indigo haired girl stood a little behind her friends, smiling at her friends. A girl with white hair pulled up into a spiky bun and one with blue hair that fell bellow her shoulders were chasing a butterfly in front of the rest. The last girl walked in front of the bickering friends/rivals and her two friends chasing the butterfly. She brushed her dark green side bangs away from her eyes and shook out her long hair on autopilot. Mentally she was back where she was before she was rescued. The dirty floors she used for a bed, the screams that shook her to her very soul, and the gold eyes that she still saw in her darkest nightmares. Pulling out of her thoughts she heard a soft whimper and then growls. She and her friends stopped walking. They looked at each other with confused eyes and then walked towards the bushes on their right. They pushed the bushes out of the way. There was puppies. Eight little puppies.

"SOOO KAWAIIIIIII!!!" And they pounced.

Well, not really pounced, but it was pretty darn close. Each girl grabbed a puppy and hugged them to their chests.

"SO CUTE!!" the girls continued to say. Still clutching the puppies to their chests they turned to each other.

"We can keep them right?" Tenten said.

"Why can't we?" Ino challenged.

"They could belong to someone..." Hinata pointed out.

"Yeah... They could have a loving home somewhere," Temari agreed sadly.

"Or they could of ran away from an abusive home! Or a puppy mill!!" Neniy said loudly, her white hair in the bun shook as she look quickly at all of her friends.

"I'm sure there's a puppy mill somewhere around here!" Renni said, her dark thoughts from before forgotten.

"We should keep them! There's even one for each of us!" Kareen said desperately.

"We should ask Tsunade-sama first...." Sakura said sadly.

"She probably will say yes!" Neniy said happily. Her friends laughed at her optimism but didn't argue. They knew she was usually right about these things. The group of friends walked to the Hokage building with the puppies still clutched to their chests. When they entered Shizune looked up from her paper work and her eyes went wide.

"Where did you find these cute little things?" she cooed.

"At the park. Can we see Tsunade-sama? It's really important," Sakara said, acting as spokes person for the group.

"Of course." Shizune led the girls into Tsunade's office and left, closing the door behind her.

Tsunade sat in her chair leaning over her much hated paper work. She didn't hear the girls come in.

"Tsunade-sama!!" The girls yelled. The older woman looked up startled. "Can we please keep the puppies?!" They begged pushing the puppies in her direction. Tsunade blinked.

"I don't see why not. No one has said or reported lost puppies. You can keep them. Now please leave. I have tons of work to do." The girls cheered and exited with their new pets.

Boys' POV

"SOOO KAWAIIIIIII!!!" the girls squealed. They jumped over the bush and each grabbed one of the boys in puppy form. The girls (they looked huge in the boys' eyes) hugged the boys to their chests.

_So squishy..._Sauske thought as Sakara hugged him. Under his dark fur he was blushing like his most prized tomatoes. His paws and face were pressed to Sakara's breasts. _So squishy and soft..._

_This is not how I thought I would die, _Shikamaru thought, _but I'm not exactly complaining..._Temari squeezed him like a lovable childhood toy. _Nope. This is one thing that isn't totally troublsome._

_Ino makes a good pillow..._Sai thought. He was almost asleep.

_SUFFOCATING!! CAN'T BREATH!! NEED AIR!! _Naruto thought. _Hinata just might kill me!! I'm not saposta' die like this!!_

_Can't...breath... _Kiba thought. _Rennie...needs...to...loosen...her...hug...Wait...Boobs!!_

_What is this feeling? And why is Neniy hugging me? And...why is Kiba drooling? _thought Gaara.

_It can't be my fate to die from boobs...even if they are Tenten's..._Neji thought, struggling.

_Can't breath...my bugs need air...but I need it more...and...boobs...damn Kiba..._Shino thought.

"SO CUTE!!" the girls continued to squeeze the life out of the boys. Some of them were struggling, unnoticed by the girls, to get away while some were sleeping.

"We can keep them right?" Tenten swished Neji closer to her while he was thinking 'unyouthful', as Lee and Gai would say, thoughts.

"Why can't we?" Ino challenged not noticing Sai sleeping.

"They could belong to someone..." Hinatapointed out loosening her grip on Naruto. He pulled away gasping for breath.

"Yeah... They could have a loving home somewhere," Temari agreed sadly, her grip also loosening. Shikamaru almost slipped out of her arms while sleeping.

"Or they could of ran away from an abusive home! Or a puppy mill!!" Neniy said loudly, waking up the sleeping boys, who were not happy.

"I'm sure there's a puppy mill somewhere around here!" Renni said, clutching Kiba closer. Any closer and she could have a blood stain on her shirt...

"We should keep them! There's even one for each of us!" Kareen said desperately. Shino would not be getting air any time soon.

"We should ask Tsunade-sama first...." Sakura said sadly, tightening her grip on Sauske. He was closer to a grape than a tomato now.

"She probably will say yes!" Neniy said and she started to skip towards the Hokage building. As the girls carried the boys away all of them looked back. Unseen by the girls, Akamaru rolled from behind a tree laughing.

"BASTARD!!" Kiba yelled, but the only thing that the girls could have heard was a growl, but they didn't. They rest of the boys' jaws dropped.

After being taken against their will to the Hokage building and pinched by Shizune the girls asked Tsunade if they could keep the 'puppies'. Tsunade said sure, but as soon as the girls' backs were turned Tsunade looked at the boys', winked, mouthed 'good luck', and waved. They could practically hear her saying 'bu-bye now!' in an overly sweet voice.

That_ bitch._

**AN: YAY! My first chapter of my first Naruto fanfic! REVIEW PLEASE!! no flames please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A few things before the chapter. a)This story is so much fun to write! b)Thank you to everyone who reviewed! c) Might not be that short after all...**

**Disclaimer: !oturaNnwotonodI Ha! I said it! **

Girls' POV

"What should we name them?" Hinata asked her friends. Her stuttering and shyness were piratically non-existent when she was with her friends and she almost spoke at a normal volume; only a little quieter.

"I think we need to know what they _are_first," Tenten pointed out, smiling.

"Ohhh," the other girls said. They hadn't even thought of that. They all held up the puppies above eye-level.

"Mine's a boy!" Sakura said, surprised. She thought he was a she with his fur.

"Mine, too!" the other girls said.

"I think I'll call him Sassy. At first I thought he was a girl..." Sakura said to her friends. They were back at the park, but in a different part. They were at the playground. They loved the playground. It had a swing set that was a circle with eight seats. Perfect for talking. They all sat on a swing with their puppies in their laps.

"Maybe he's gay!" Rennie said. The girls looked at Sassy.

"Holy shit, I think he is..." Temari whispered.

"Keep him away from Naha! He might butt rape him!!" Tenten said loudly, causing mothers to pull away their children.

"Yeah! Keep him away from Nuro, too!!" Hinata said, in her loud voice. Which was Tenten's normal voice.

"Keep him away from Sina! He might get him pregnant or something!!" Kareen yelled, holding Sina close to her. Now all of the parents were taking their children home fearing for their innocence.

The circle got quiet.

"How would that work?" Neniy asked quietly.

"I don't know, but IT WOULD HURT LIKE HELL!!" Ino yelled busting out laughing, falling off of her swing. Her friends followed soon after, squishing their poor puppies. When they calmed down and got back on their swings no one could look at Sassy.

Boys' POV

_Evil, evil bitch_, was all the boys could think. She knew that they were puppies, but didn't help them! She was evil! The boys were so caught up in their thoughts they didn't notice they were back in the park. The only thing that brought them out of their thoughts was a voice. It was calm, strong, and sure of its self. It was Hinata.

"What should we name them?" she asked. No heard her speak that loud or confident. The boys looked at each other. Neji was the most surprised. Was that really his weak cousin? The one who always stutters? No way.

_She sounds so...confident..._he thought. Maybe she really didn't need him to always protect her...

"I think we need to know what they _are_first," Tenten said from above him.

_Does she mean what I think she means?_

"Ohhh," the other girls said and lifted the boys above eye-level.

_This is not happening! This is sooooo not happening right now!!_

"Mine's a boy!" Sakura said, sounding surprised.

"Mine, too!" the other girls said and went back to holding them

"I think I'll call him Sassy. At first I thought he was a girl..." the boys snickered at Sakura's comment.

"Maybe he's gay!" Rennie said. The girls looked at Sauske closely as the boys almosted died of laughing. Even Garra.

"Holy shit, I think he is..." Temari whispered.

"Keep him away from Naha! He might butt rape him!!" Tenten said loudly, tightening her grip on Neji.

"Like I'd rape Hyuga!" Sauske scoffed then froze. That didn't come out right. "I mean I wouldn't rape any one! Listen to me!" but everyone was laughing to hard.

"God, teme! I think you stayed with the pedophile too long!" Naruto said through his tears.

"Shut up!"

"Yeah! Keep him away from Nuro, too!!" Hinata said. Naruto stopped laughing for a second. Nuro? What a stupid name! But then looked at _Sassy_ and busted gut.

"Keep him away from Sina! He might get him pregnant or something!!" Kareen yelled and the boys stopped laughing.

Eveything was quiet.

"How would that work?" Neniy asked queitly.

"I don't know, but IT WOULD HURT LIKE HELL!!" Ino screamed in laughter, falling off her swing and crushing Sai. Soon the rest of the girls were laughing and squishing them, too, but they didn't laugh.

_Just the thought hurts!!_

* * *

"Did they see you?"

"No. Everything is a planed."

"Good. MWHAHAHAHAHA--" the voice started to chock and cough.

* * *

**AN: Don't get used to chapters coming out every night! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: YAY! Chapter three! It seems chapter 2 on most of my fanfictions is like a blocking point. Just to make it clear, it's after the time change but I made a few...tweaks, if you will, of what happened before this story starts. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: nwoonI. HA!!**

Girls' POV

The circle of swings was quiet. The girls were all lost in there own thoughts. Some about the girls' week they have been planing for months, and others about what they should have for lunch.

"We still need to pack our stuff..." Temari said, effectively shattering the silence. Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten looked as if they were pulled out of a trance, Ino still looked like she was in one, and Rennie, Neniy, and Kareen looked as though they were sleeping. "HEY!!" Temari yelled, and the four unresponsive girls fell back off their swings. "I said, let's get our stuff for the week."

"Right."

"Hai!"

"Bye!"

And Temari was alone with her puppy. She looked down. "What just happened?" Shamu seemed to shrug before he fell asleep. "Lazyass... " she muttered. To think that her puppy acted like Shikamaru of all people. One lazyasswas enough for anyone. But, then again, she wasn't anyone. She rolled her eyes at the cliche and got up to go to her hotel. She remembered how her friends said that she'd have to get a hotel room for her first night because Tsunade would only let them take a week off. _A week, no more, no less. _She whispered the last two words but they all caught them. You know, they _are _ninjas... Temari smiled at the thought of Tsunade. She was hard headed, hard hitting, hard drinking, and hard breasted. Temari still remembers last year when she was pulled along with Sakura to go to a restaurant with her...let's just say it ended with lots of hugs and sake spilled on her favorite top...needless to say it was bad. Temari shuddered. Since then Tsunade became more of a mother figure to her. With her real mother dieing when Gaara was born and she was young she never really had a female roll model. She thought of Tsunade as a mother figure to her she had to catch herself a few time so she wouldn't call her 'Mom'.

Temari walked through the lobby of the hotel and it looked like the receptionist was about to say no dogs allowed but she glared at her and she went quickly back to her work. Temari chuckled to herself. When she walked into her room she immediately to the back of the couch. She flipped over it and Shamu rolled out of her hands and onto her face. She laughed loudly and grabbed him. She rolled so she was laying flat and Shamu was on her tummy.

"So, what now?" she looked down to the puppy and he went to sleep. "Good answer..." She decided to take a nap.

* * *

Hinata walked slowly with Nuro in her arms. The sun was directly over head and the wind was blowing her short hair around her face. She sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear. She wished that she cut her hair on her own account, but she wouldn't change anything if she could. It was almost the exact same way Sakura cut her hair. Only she was able to cut off the pedophile's hand at the same time. An evil smile crept onto her face and she quietly laughed evilly. Nuro turned to see her face in her arms. His blue eyes were huge and cute.

"You look so much like Naruto-kun," Hinata said and Nuro's eyes got wider and he started to nod his head. "So you agree you look like Naruto-kun? But you've never seen him," she argued with the puppy. "As soon as he comes back from his mission with the boys I'll introduce you two." Nuro's head coked to the side. "He's on a mission with some other guys from our village," she answerd. Sure, it felt weird to talk to a dog, but Kiba did it, so why couldn't she? "Tsunade-sama said that they are on an under-cover mission, and it was very dangerous. That if their cover was blown then they could be killed. She seemed reluctant to say anything...I wonder why. I hope they will be okay..." As she was talking they arrived at the Hyuga compound. Nuro looked at everything like it was the most amazing thing ever while Hinata padded down the long hall barefoot. She turned a corner, then another, left, right, right, left. After a while Hinata slid open a door that was barely noticeable. "This is my, now our, room," Hinata explained. She sat Nuro on her bed and went to the dresser. On top was a large light violet bag with black vines on it. She started to pull out clothing from drawers. "My friends and I are having a girls week, or a week sleepover, as Tenten calls it. We planned for months to let Tsunade-sama and Gaara-sama to let us have the same week off. And then there's Ino, wanting to plan everything down to every breath we take," Hinata continued, putting in tops. "She and Sakura want to have the best week ever, which it will be. Now, where is my brush? I swear I left it right he-- Neji. I'll be right back."

Naruto's POV

Naruto was being carried by Hinata down a road he remembered went to the Hyuga compound. A gust of wind blew around them and Hinata sighed. Naruto liked the way Hinata held him. His paws above her arms that were rapped around him. He rested his head on his paws. _It would be better if Sakura-chan would have kept me instead of Sauske-teme. But Hinata is nice enough..._Behind him he heard Hinata laugh rather evilly. _Or maybe not..._He turned around to look at her. He never heard her say anything without stuttering, except just now with the girls, and certainly never heard her laugh evilly!

"You look so much like Naruto-kun," she said, with a happy light iin her eyes. _Finally! Someone might figure it out!_He nodded, hopping she'd get the message. "So you agree you look Naruto-kun?" _So close..._ his sweat dropped. But really, who would guess a puppy that looks like someone _is _that someone? "But you've never seen him. As soon as he comes back from the mission with the boys I'll introduce you two." _What mission? I'm not on a mission! With the boys? Was I saposta' go on a mission?_"He's on a mission with some other guys from our village. Tsunade-sama said that they are on an under-cover mission, and it was very dangerous. That if their cover was blown then they could be killed. She seemed reluctant to say anything...I wonder why. I hope they will be okay..." _So Granny Tsunade made a cover story so they wouldn't notice we're not here! That evil-- Wah... It's so big!_Naruto looked at everything in awe. Hinata carried him down a long hall into her room. She put in gently on her bed and walked to her dresser. There was a mirror above it, but you couldn't see it. It was covered in pictures. Pictures of the girls at a beach, a sleepover, and at random places over the village, and pictures of all of their friends. Sakura force feeding Sauske cotton candy, Tenten braiding Neji's hair (and not dieing), Temari drawing on Shikamaru's face when he fell asleep on a 'group bonding day', Shino and Kareen having a staring contest (Kareen didn't know he was really asleep under his glasses), Kiba and Renni having a eating contest, Gaara and Neniy having a sandcastle building contest (Neniy won and Gaara went slightly more emo for the rest of the day), Hinata treating Naruto to ramen after he exhausted himself training (now that he thought about it, he thought there was someone fallowing them...), and more. There were only a few of Hinata herself (in a group shot or at a sleepover) and there had to be close to a hundred pictures.

Hinata opened drawers and started to put clothing into a large bag on her dresser. "My friends and I are having a girls week, or a week sleepover, as Tenten calls it." _How long will this puppy thing last? _"We planned for months to let Tsunade-sama and Gaara-sama to let us have the same week off. And then there's Ino, wanting to plan everything down to every breath we take. She and Sakura want to have the best week ever, which it will be. Now, where is my brush? I swear I left it right he-- Neji. I'll be right back." _Neji steels her hair brush? Do I hear blackmail or what?!_

**AN: So sorry! It's short, and late, and sucks. Sorry again! Review please? It helps me write faster and better!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: CHAPTER 4!! WOHOO!!**

**Disclaimer: !nwotonodosI **

**Sakura POV**

Sakura walked through town towards her apartment with Sassy in her arms. She really wished that he wasn't gay. If he was the other puppies might treat him like an outcast... Well, probably not Nuro. He seems to be very close to Sassy....

"My. God..." Sakura stopped walking. Nuro is close to Sassy, yet they fought a lot...and Saky (Ino's puppy) looks almost like another Sassy.... Shamu is a lazyass.... Gako (Neniy's puppy) looks like a panda... Sina has fleas..."How couldn't I see it before?!" She gasped and held Sassy at arms length away and looked straight at him.

"YOU ACT JUST LIKE THE BOYS!! SO CUTE!!" She hugged him to her chest and started walking to her apartment to pack again.

**Sauske's POV**

_So close...._

**At Tenten's apartment for the sleepover at 5 o'clock**

**Boys' POV**

Everyone all just arrived at Tenten's apartment and the girls were in the other room. For what? The boys had no idea and they didn't really care at the moment.

"Has anyone found out anything?" Shikamaru asked. They were in the center of the living room sitting in a circle. "Other than their gay?" Shikamaru snickered, looking at Sauske.

"Sakura said it brings out my eyes, and it's not like I have aposible thumbs to take it out!!" Sauske yelled. He had a huge (to the boys (they are only 10 inches high...)) pink bow on his head. As he spoke gravity seemed to take affect and he fell forward onto his face from the weight of the bow. That was all it took to have the boys in tears. After a long while they were able to stop laughing and have a semi-serious conversation.

"Hinata-chan said that Granny Tsunade said that we were on a mission. That's her cover story for why we aren't here," Naruto told them.

"When did you start adding the suffix to Hinata-sama's name?" Neji demanded.

"When did you start using Hinata-chan's hair brush?" Naruto shot back. Neji growled but said nothing. The rest of the boys on the other hand were snorting loudly.

"You steal Hinata's hair brush, Hyuga? What, next your going to tell me you use her hair ties, too!" Sauske snicked. Neji looked away. "No way!"

"Only for training!" Neji insisted, but it was no use. His friends (if you could really call them that) were already long gone.

After a few minutes they sobered up. "She also said they were having a week long sleepover..." Naruto trailed off.

"We are screwed," they all said in unison. The door to Tenten's room opened and the girls walked out. They were all dressed in what would be club attire, if there was a club in Konaha, that is.

**Girls' POV**

Tenten was in a green sequin green top that tied in the back and ended below her bust, cargo pants that were tight around her thighs and baggy around her calves, and black and white checkerd converse. Hinata wore a light baby blue dress that hugged her curves until mid-thigh where it flared out three inches above her knee, dark blue high heals that tied around her ankel, a black belt, black sex bracelets (those rubber ones...) half way up her wrists, and a little blue bow in her short hair. Sakura was in a pink tank top, tight flare jeans, peep toe high heels, and had a large, hot pink bag in her hands. Ino wore a purple off the shoulder top, boot cut jeans with _2 Cute 4 U _in sparkles on the butt, black ankle boots, large purple glasses, and her hair in it's usual high ponytail. Temari was in a short kimono that ended mid-thigh and the sleeves were so long only her finger tips were visible, gray fabric around her waist, black flats, and her hair up in four ponytails with purple ribbon. Kareen was in a tight neon orange shirt with neon pink splatter pain that clashed horribly with her coral blue hair, green short-shorts, and yellow cowboy boots. Neniy wore a black strapless top, gray pleaded semi-mini skirt, black boots and her white hair out of it's seemingly permanent bun on the top of her head and was falling down to her middle back. Renni was in a lime green tank top with a short white jacket over, skinny jeans, neon hot pink flats, and her dark green hair curled in a side ponytail.

"Lets go girls!" Ino cheered, grabbing Saky off the carpet and putting a purple collar on him and matching leash.

"This will be so much fun!" Sakura squealed, picking up Sassy and putting him in the hot pink bag that matched his bow.

"Lets paint the town red!" Hinata yelled (...well yelled for her) and clipped a blue collar and leash to Nuro.

"Yeah, with all the nosebleeds!" Tenten laughed, also clipping on a green leash and collar on Naha.

"Poor unsuspecting villagers..." Temari shook her head in mock pity, clipping on a purple leash and collar to Shamu

"I truly pity them..." Neniy sighed, clipping a black leash and collar to Gako.

"I hope they rest in peace," Renni mock bowing her head, also clipping a green leash and collar to Kibbles.

Kareen just giggled at her friends and clipped a neon rainbow collar and leash on Sina.

The girls laughed hysterically as they walked out of Tenten's apartment.

**In the village**

The girls were walking in a line, puppies walking in front of them, laughing from a joke Temari just made, and the wind blowing their hair back. The perfect glamor girl picture. The male villages watched with wide eyes - when they walked away they all started fighting over tissues - and the women looked at them with envy.

"Oh! I see it!" Sakura pointed.

"Yay!" They started to run towards their destination...Ichigaku ramen.

**In an undisclosed location.... (the Hokage building)**

"Ramen?! That's it?! Why not a lesbian strip club?! That would have been perfect! And hot..." Jiraiya yelled in disbelief.

"Yes, that's it! They aren't perverts like _soooooommme _people!" Tsunade said looking pointedly at Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"What? I just read perverted books, _hheee'sss _the one who writes it!" Kakashi defended himself, throwing his friend under the bus.

"Well, who bought the books?!"

"Who does 'research' for them?!"

"Who -"

"SHUT UP!!" the Hokage, four Jounins, and Shizune screamed at them. They were all in Tsunade's office. A huge plasma screen on the one wall, pillows covered the floor, as well as various snack foods, and everyone was in their pj's.

"We still need to watch the footage Shizune got from before we started watching and they went out," Tsunade continued. Everyone got quiet and rushed to sit around the tv. The screen went black then showed the girls outside the Hokage building with their 'puppies' in their arms.

"Isn't Gaara soooo cute as a puppy?!" Kankuro whispered loudly to Asuma, who was sitting next to him.

_"Shhhhh!"_

The video was taken from overhead and caught every word the girls said.

"_What should we name them?" Hinata asked._

Everyone was stunned she didn't studded except Kurenai. She knew Hinata was getting better.

_"I think we need to know what they are first," Tenten said, smiling._

_"Ohhh," They all held up the puppies above eye-level._

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!!" the group of ninjas were on the ground laughing. Anko chocked on her dango and Kakashi tried to hit her back, thinking that would help, still laughing hysterically. Seeing his students in that situation is just so funny! Anko finally coughed up the danko, no thanks to Kakashi. Still laughing she started to hit him over the head with the first thing she grabbed, which was teddy bear.

_"Mine's a boy!" Sakura said, sounding surprised._

_"Mine, too!" the other girls said._

_"I think I'll call him Sassy. At first I thought he was a girl..." _

The group had tears running down their faces.

_They were at the playground and sat in the circle swings with the 'puppies'._

_"Maybe he's gay!" Rennie said. The girls looked at Sassy._

Tsunade was laughing so hard that she didn't make any sound and Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Shizune were hyperventilating.

_"Holy shit, I think he is..." Temari whispered._

_"Keep him away from Naha! He might butt rape him!!" Tenten said loudly._

_"Like I'd rape Hyuga!" Sauske scoffed then froze. That didn't come out right. "I mean I wouldn't rape any one! Listen to me!" _

_"God, teme! I think you stayed with the pedophile too long!" Naruto said through his tears._

_"Shut up!"_

_"Yeah! Keep him away from Nuro, too!!" Hinata said, in her loud voice. Which was Tenten's normal voice._

_"Keep him away from Sina! He might get him pregnant or something!!" Kareen yelled, holding Sina close to her. _

_The circle got quiet. _

_"How would that work?" Neniy asked quietly._

_"I don't know, but IT WOULD HURT LIKE HELL!!" Ino yelled busting out laughing, falling off of her swing. _

"No more! No more! This could be used for torture! My sides are dieing!!" Anko wheezed.

"Well, we still have when the girls were getting ready..." Tsunade trailed off.

"Should we be happy, or sad?" Kakashi whispered to Auma.

"I think we should settle for afraid...."

"That works, too."

**AN: I hope you liked it. REVIEW!**

**Oh, and they had a special jutsu on the tv and video camera to hear what the boys say!**


	5. Sorry

I'm sorry, but my stories will most likly not be finished. If I would continue I would edit everything and I just don't have the motivation. I might take down all of them. If one person doesn't want me to, review saying that and I won't. This just stopped being fun and I'm not very good anyway. Thank you th those of you that supported me. I'm sorry, but looking back, everything I wrote was cliche mary-sueness that I know hate. If you want good stories, check my favorites. The stories posted there are better than I ever hope to write. Again, I'm sorry.

* * *

Edit: After reviews (mainly the one calling me dude) made me decide to keep up my 'Doggy Days' story, my 'Impossibilities' (I can't even be sure that's the correct name or spelling) story, and my 'Auditions' story. The other is just, in my oppinion, unsalvagable. If you want to use the idea or edit and post, go for it. Just send me the link, please. Thank you to those who reviewed. I didn't realized that people even liked this. I might (and this is a big MIGHT!) edit and continue Doggy Days. I will take down 'Everything's True!' in a few days. It's up for grabs. Just post at the begining that I had a small hand in it. Like I said before, I might be editing Doggy Days. I don't want it to be jut a cheap laugh story. It needs a big plot agustment, more depth, and, in all honesty, more inteligent word choises. Who knows, it might be fun. Thank you for sticking with me for this whole long drought. I'm flored. Thank you.

(If there are any stupid miss types, and I _know _there are, just ignore them for now. I suck at spelling, but in stories it will be fixed. Just so you know.)


	6. Sorry Edit

I'm sorry, but my stories will most likly not be finished. If I would continue I would edit everything and I just don't have the motivation. I might take down all of them. If one person doesn't want me to, review saying that and I won't. This just stopped being fun and I'm not very good anyway. Thank you th those of you that supported me. I'm sorry, but looking back, everything I wrote was cliche mary-sueness that I know hate. If you want good stories, check my favorites. The stories posted there are better than I ever hope to write. Again, I'm sorry.

* * *

Edit: After reviews (mainly the one calling me dude) made me decide to keep up my 'Doggy Days' story, my 'Impossibilities' (I can't even be sure that's the correct name or spelling) story, and my 'Auditions' story. The other is just, in my oppinion, unsalvagable. If you want to use the idea or edit and post, go for it. Just send me the link, please. Thank you to those who reviewed. I didn't realized that people even liked this. I might (and this is a big MIGHT!) edit and continue Doggy Days. I will take down 'Everything's True!' in a few days. It's up for grabs. Just post at the begining that I had a small hand in it. Like I said before, I might be editing Doggy Days. I don't want it to be jut a cheap laugh story. It needs a big plot agustment, more depth, and, in all honesty, more inteligent word choises. Who knows, it might be fun. Thank you for sticking with me for this whole long drought. I'm flored. Thank you.

(If there are any stupid miss types, and I _know _there are, just ignore them for now. I suck at spelling, but in stories it will be fixed. Just so you know.)


End file.
